


Ritual

by accurst_writer



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Blood Ritual, Clato Ship Week, F/M, hehe, this pair are so fucked up and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accurst_writer/pseuds/accurst_writer
Summary: Clato Ship Week Day 5 - Missing MomentSmall reassurances before the Reaping of the 74th Games.
Relationships: Cato/Clove (Hunger Games)
Kudos: 7





	Ritual

“Pretty.” Cato muttered, looking at Clove. It was Reaping Day, and she was wearing a dress.  
“Thanks.” 

She picked up a sheath of throwing knives from under her pillow, and haphazardly stuffed them into her pocket.  
Cato chuckled. “I thought we weren’t allowed to have weapons on Reaping Day.”  
Clove rolled her eyes. “Well, I thought Career boys were supposed to be attractive, but you’re here.” She shot back. 

“Ouch, my ego!” Cato laughed, faking hurt. Clove whacked him on the head. “Your ego is bigger than you are, asshole. It could do with getting hurt a bit.”  
Cato smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap. “Still want to hurt me?”  
She shook her head. 

“Come here”  
He gently turned her head to face him and kissed her.  
“You gonna be alright today?”  
She nodded. “Yeah. Are you? I mean, you’re the one volunteering, dumbass.”

He nodded quietly. “Yeah.” He had a suspicion that she might be lying. After all, there had been no word from the Academy about who the girl volunteer would be, since the last one was injured. 

‘Please don’t let it be her.’ He thought.

“Hey, you ready?” Clove hopped off his lap and pulled out a knife. He nodded and held out his hand.  
She carefully poked his finger with the tip of her knife blade, just until it bled, before handing him the knife and holding out her hand. He repeated the ritual, and they held their bleeding fingertips together.  
It was technically an old marriage ritual in District 2, but they’d done this every year. For reassurance. 

“We’re going to be fine.” Cato whispered.  
Clove nodded. “We will. We’re gonna be fine.”  
She wished she didn't know they wouldn't be.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the implication is that every district has its own little marriage ritual but this pair just stole 2's one when they were kids and kept using it. It was a joke at first, I'm sure.


End file.
